1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for attachment to water pump motors and, more specifically, to an end bell cover structured and disposed to catch and drain water from the end bell of a motor, thereby preventing water damage to the internal components of the motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Water pump motors, such as motors used to operate pool pumps, include end bells at the opposite ends of the motor housing for holding the bearings and other internal components within the motor housing. A drive shaft extends from the front end bell and into the water pump housing for rotating the pump impeller therein. Seals fitted to the shaft, at the entry in the seal plate of the water pump housing, prevent water from leaking from the pump.
Eventually, the seals on the shaft of the motor become damaged or worn, causing water to leak from the water pump and along the shaft. As the shaft spins, the water is dispersed about the front end bell by a slinger which is fitted to the shaft. Eventually, the water enters through the front end bell and into the internal chamber of the motor housing, causing damage to the components therein.
In view of the above-described problems associated with motor driven water pumps, and particularly pool pumps, there is an urgent need for a simple and inexpensive cover device which is structured for attachment to the end bell of a motor and which is adapted to prevent entry of water into the internal chamber of the motor housing.
The present invention is directed to a cover formed of a relatively thin sheet of plastic or other flexible, durable material. The cover is sized and configured for mating attachment to the end bell of a motor housing, between the end bell and the seal plate of a water pump housing. A dish is structured and disposed to catch and drain water exteriorly of the motor housing, thereby preventing water from entering the motor housing and damaging components therein. The cover includes a front face having a concave portion defining the dish, a convex rear face, a peripheral flange surrounding the dish, and a downwardly depending lip for draining water from the dish. A central zone of the dish includes a raised annular hub with a centrally disposed aperture for passage of the motor""s shaft therethrough.